Vacation
by KefGurl47
Summary: When Gibbs gives the team two weeks off for the holidays, Tony goes to the city of lights and romance to receive the only thing he wants for Christmas, Ziva. - Multi Chapter.


He finally had some time off for the holidays. Two weeks, in fact and he left the first second he could. His flight from Dulles International Airport to Paris, France arrived at 1800h Paris time. Her plan from Ben Gurion Airport in Tel Aviv to Paris, France arrived at 1600h. When he arrived, she would be there waiting.

It's been hard at work, pretending he's moved on and doesn't think about her every hour of every day. It's easier that way; putting on a front at work, pretending to go on dates with other women to prove to his coworkers that he's okay. But he isn't. He misses her. He misses her smile, her laugh. He misses correcting her bad phrases, laughing at her attempt to joke, and the way his day would always become brighter when she was there with him. But maybe what he missed the most wasn't holding her at night or kissing her whenever he could. It wasn't saying "I love you" over and over again. What Tony missed the most was having his partner by his side every day, in crime and in life.

She didn't go back to Mossad. That was her old life and she was now living a new one. She worked in a bar, serving drinks and giving warning looks to men who even attempt to look at her the wrong way. She tells him it's only temporary, that she is just trying to figure out what to do until she gets her life together. But that's the thing, and they both know it. Neither of them will be complete until they're together. They were whole once and he would do anything to get her back in the states with him, but he's given up trying...for now.

Modern technology gets them through. Phones calls every night before he goes to bed which is when she is waking up in Israel. Video chatting whenever they both have the time. Those are the moments they live for, until he can take time off. His coworkers think that he is spending his time in Europe with his father, who moved their after meeting his latest girl. Only Gibbs knows that he still is in contact with Ziva, because Ziva is still in contact with Gibbs, the only father figure she has left.

It's been eight months, twenty-one days, seven hours, and thirty-three minutes since the last time they saw each other face to face. Yes, they'd kept count. But now, both of them were getting the only Christmas present they wanted, to be with each other again and Tony was getting impatient as he waited in the never ending line to get off the plane.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She arrived a little over an hour ago, picked up her bags for their two week stay, and sat down to read a book. When she saw that his plane had landed, she went to stand by where he would come in from. Men, women, and children all came out, bags in hand, and one by one she waited to see if it was him. Finally, finally, there he was. The tall, handsome, strong man that she loved was finally in sight.

He couldn't hide his smile if he tried. He was lit up like a Christmas tree when he locked eyes with his beautiful girlfriend. Tony all but ran to her when the crowd of people began to move out of his way. Dropping his bags, he wrapped her in a hug that lifted her off of the ground. Neither wanted to let go. It had been too long with no physical contact that neither of them wanted it to end right away. Tony placed her feet back on the ground and lifted his hands to her face, brushed her long, wavy curls out of her eyes and placed his lips on hers in a tender, but passionate kiss.

"God, Ziva. I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you too, Tony. I still cannot believe that Gibbs gave you two weeks off."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just glad I get to be here with you."

She kissed him again, softer and shorter before grabbing her bag in one hand her his hand in the other as he did the same.

They were quiet until they got into a taxi to head towards their hotel room located along the Champs-Elysee. During the 30 minute drive, they talked about their flights and interesting observations they made. Tony filled Ziva in on the latest case the team had solved and Ziva told him about the latest guy to hit on her at the bar.

"You really should find a job that fits you better, Ziva. I don't like that guys are hitting on you every night."

It was a conversation they had at least once a week.

"I know, Tony. I am sorry. I do not know what I want or need right now, except you. You are the only thing that matters to me. I can protect myself from those goats."

"Pigs, Ziva. They're pigs. And I know you can protect yourself, I just wish you didn't have to."

"I know. Let's just enjoy these two weeks to ourselves, ok?"

"Ok."

"Tony, you know how much I love you, yes?"

"I know, Ziva. I love you too." He leans in to give her a soft kiss just as their taxi pulls up to the front of the Champs Elysees Plaza Hotel. Tony pays the driver and grabs their bags from the back, leading Ziva into the beautiful lobby. They check in, order room service from the lobby, and head on up to their room.

"Wow. Tony. This is beautiful.

"Just...like...you." He responded by dropping their bags and peppering her with kisses.

"Tony…" The sound of her giggle made him smile even bigger than before and place wetter and sloppier kisses along her neck and face.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Room service."

Ziva managed to wrestle herself away from Tonys grasp to answer the door, allowing the young gentleman in to set up their food on the table.

"Thank you, sir." Tony said as he tipped the boy.

"This looks amazing. Paris cuisine at it's finest."

They chatted while they ate. He filled her in about what was happening in the lives of her friends back home, the ones she hasn't spoken to since she left. He told her about McGee's girlfriend and they laughed, both knowing that him and Abby would end up together eventually. He told her that despite what she says, Abby misses her friend and sister. Ducky still tells stories about when she was there and always asks him to send his love if I speak to you, which I told him I would. She filled him in on the friends she's made in Israel. Sarai worked with her at the bar and they would hang out every now and again. Her closest friend, her neighbor, was Mrs. Malka, told her to tell Tony hello and that she would love to meet him one day. Ziva often discussed her old life with Mrs. Malka, one of the only people she trusted. She told her all about Tony and Gibbs as well as the rest of the team.

When they had finished eating, Tony jumped in the shower while Ziva unpacked her bag. When he emerged out of the bathroom, Ziva went in to wash the travel of the day off of her while Tony turned on some soft music and dimmed the lights. It's been over eight months since he last saw her, and he wasn't going to waste another minute after she came out of that bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing nothing but a robe that she dropped when he turned to look at her, mouth almost hitting the floor.

"Ziva..."

She pushed him onto the bed, kissing him with so much heat and passion that he wasn't sure which way was up or down. As the night went on, they explored all of the parts of each other that they had been missing and craving for the past eight months

A/N- Thanks for reading! I've missed writing for Tony/Ziva and a marathon of NCIS was one while I was home for the holidays today and I felt like writing, so this is what I've come up with so far. I have a few ideas as to where to go with this, so I'm not sure how many chapters yet. Feedback is always welcomed =D


End file.
